


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Midnight Pancakes

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [35]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hinted feelings, Humour, More Fluff, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna and Peter make pancakes in the middle of the night during a shooting break. Adorable cute- and fluffness ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Midnight Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on a few tumblr prompts/ideas I got/I had. There are many little details in it I always wanted to mention. It's mostly fluff and nice moments plus a bit of tension that always lingers around in my stories (I guess).  
> This is RPF and with that fictional! Please don't read if you don't like RPF, English is also not my native, thanks for reading anyway.

Peter sat in his stool unsure what to do, one hand on the script in his lap. It was one o’clock in the morning and they had made a break till the set and some special effects would be rearranged.

They filmed in a big old villa and in the garden of it and it was one of the damn night shoots he hated because it brought his inner clock totally out of tact.

When he felt his stomach roar in lack of proper food he started to wonder where Jenna was. She always knew where some food could be found.

“Pst! Peter!” it came like ordered from behind him.

“Jenna?” he turned around and spotted her behind a half open door. “What are you doing there?”

“Are you hungry?” she asked instead, whispering.

“I am always hungry,” he hissed back. “Why are we whispering?”

“Come on then,” she waved him over. “I got something.” With that she vanished and Peter decided to follow her. It had made him curious why she was so mysterious.

“Where are we going?” he toddled behind her, turning around for some reason, as if they were two burglars.

Jenna just grabbed his arm and led him down a corridor till she stopped in front of a door and pulled out some keys. In the distance they could hear the crew work outside and inside the house. She turned the key in the lock, opened the door and shoved Peter inside and then followed.

It was dark inside and Peter only could see contours. But it was clearly a kitchen. Jenna smirked at him when she passed him to turn on a dim light in the corner. Yes, definitely a kitchen.

“Tata!” she held her arms wide open and presented him the big kitchen. “The old Lady, the owner, gave me her keys and told me we could use her kitchen when we get hungry instead of the catering.”

“Really?”

“Why do you think I have the keys for it? I am not a professional burglar or something,” she winked. She walked over to the fridge and glanced into it. It was filled with all kinds of stuff and it seemed they had all possibilities for a good meal. “So, what you want to eat?”

He walked over to the counter in the middle of the room and seated himself onto one of the bar stools. “How about a Souffle?” he teased.

Jenna made a grimace and a soundless _‘haha’_ before grabbing for the milk in the fridge, “I am sadly not able to make a souffle-”

“-why? Wasn't that part of the casting or something?”

She decided to ignore his mocking mood he always developed after midnight, “But I am very good with pancakes! How about that?”

Peter smiled approvingly, “Sounds delicious.”

“Thought you would like it,” she said, placing eggs, flour and all the other stuff she needed onto the counter. “You are a sweet guy.”

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he longed for the pan that hung over him, “Am I?”

She just answered him with a twitch of her eyebrows and left his question unanswered. Instead she started to make the batter out of all the makings and heated up the pan. Peter watched her attentively.

“Do you do this regularly? Making pancakes in the middle of the night?” he placed his face onto his fists, his elbows on the table.

“Sure, it is my second life. Making and selling pancakes. Midnight Pancakes!" She framed her words with her hands she held up in the air, "What do you think?”

He simply smiled at her moving his head from left to right and back - who got in the mood for banter after midnight now?

After that he decided to keep quiet and watch her make the food and she appreciated it, made here and there a little noise of satisfaction or grumbled in silence when the pancake didn't came out that round as hoped. It took her only a couple of minutes, then she had served each of them two big pancakes.

“Chocolate sauce! We definitely need chocolate sauce!” she began opening all the cupboards till she found what she had searched. “Ah! Here we go!”

“It seems I am not the only sweet person in the room,” Peter longed for the bottle and dripped some of the sauce over his meal.

“I never said so,” Jenna did the same.

Peter looked down to his plate then to Jenna, “What is it?” she asked.

“You forgot the cutlery,” he played disappointed.

“ _I_ forgot the cutlery? How about _you_ forgot about it!” she teased back, but eventually turned around to get some out of the drawer. “Don’t want the old man move too much,” she placed a fork and a knife in front of him and earned a very grumpy face.

“Jenna-Louise…,” he only said, because he knew she couldn't stand it.

“Oi! Watch it you…,” first she didn't know what to say but when he made a gesture that meant something like _‘Yeah throw all your little insults at me’_ she knew what to say. “You grey-haired stick-insect!”

“What?!” he gaped at her. “I am not-”

“Yes, you are!” she pointed with her fork at him, chewing happily.

“This is mean,” he played the hurted feelings one.

“No, it’s not, it’s actually a quite good description of you. I think that is the name for you I have programmed into my phone.”

Enough was enough, "No, you haven't!” his hand reached for her plate and shoved it out of her reach.

“Hey!” she grabbed for his plate, he had let uncovered and ate quickly a bit from it. “I might have, I might haven’t.”

Peter held out his hand, “Phone!”

“I don’t give you my phone.”

He said something in the deepest Scottish she had ever heard from him, obviously really offended, so she gave in, “You go under Peter. Peter C. Happy?”

“Peter C.? How very conspiratorial,” he sent over a soft smile, telling her he wasn't really offended.

“I still can change it to grey-haired stick-insect if you like? Or would you prefer ‘ _Doctor_ ’?”

“No, thanks, Peter C. is fine,” he started to eat his second pancake - or better hers. “Feels like being in a James Bond movie.”

“What’s your name for me? In your phone?”

“Round face,” he said without a split second of hesitation, what earned him a tap onto his forehead and the removal of his plate. “Okay, okay, it’s something else,” he said with praying hands.

Only slowly she gave him the plate back, waiting for his answer, “What is it then? Please don’t tell me it is Jenna Louise.”

“Almost,” he pulled the plate toward himself. “It’s JLC.”

“JLC? Only that?”

“Mhh,” he nodded with his mouth full. “Here, see,” he pulled out his phone out of his coat, tapped a few times around and placed it in front of her.

Jenna squinted. She really liked the name he had given her, but aside from that, “You have a contact picture of me.”

“So? In case I forget who JLC is,” he wanted to take the phone away, but she didn’t let him. “Is this a problem?”

“What picture is this? I don’t know it,” she took the phone and made the picture of her bigger on the screen.

With that he became all nervous and tried to get his phone back from her, “Well… it’s just a picture.”

She held the thing close to her chest, looking at him intensely, “Tell me!”

“New York,” his both hands opened wide and waited for the phone. She peered at the picture once again and then placed the phone into his hands.

“The one you took on the Empire State Building? I never thought they came out any good.”

“I asked the photographer to mail them over, and so he did,” he shrugged, doing as if it was nothing but remembering he was really about the pictures and had smiled long minutes when they had arrived a few days later in his email account. It had taken him two whole days to bring the picture from his computer into his phone. He wouldn’t tell her that of course.

"It's a nice picture," she said suddenly, softly, after a moment of silence and he rose his head, surprised by her remark.

"Yes, it is," he smirked

“I don’t have a picture of you,” Jenna stated, then getting her phone out.

“There are many in the internet,” he watched her tap around. “You have the agony of choice.”

“I don’t want a picture of you from the internet,” she almost glared at him in disbelief. “I am not your fangirl or something.”

He stopped chewing, “What are you then?” And he knew how it sounded.

“Your friend? And friends have stupid pictures of each other on their phone and as contact picture, so,” she held out her phone. “I’ll take a picture of you right now.”

Peter wanted to protest, but knew it was a fight against windmills, “Does this make you happy?”

“Immensely.”

“Fine,” he only said and posed for her as he always did when someone asked him for a picture.

Instead of taking a picture, Jenna lowered the phone and stared at him, “What are you doing?”

“I am… _posing_ for you,” quickly he shoved some of the pancake inside his mouth.

“No, no,” she shook her head. “You always look so grumpy when you do this.”

“Grumpy? Do what?”

“This Doctor pose,” she explained swirling her hand wildly around. “I watched you pose with fans, you always make this grumpy Doctor face.”

“Yeah, because the Doctor is a grumpy person… sometimes.”

“I don’t want a Doctor face photo,” she rose the phone again, trying to get him into the right light.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Lass, it’s half past one in the fucking morning, do you want me to model Calvin fucking Klein for you or something?”

Jenna lowered the phone, biting her lips so she would not burst out into a laughter over his Scottish rant, “Actually-”

He quickly rose one finger, “That was actually not a question! Forget about it!”

“Too bad,” she sighed. “Look normal.”

“Normal? How about that?” he blinked and then simply stared into the camera with all lack of emotions.

“Jesus Christ, Peter. This is not for a mug shot, smile a little!”

“I don’t want to smile,” he protested. Sometimes he was like 8 year old in the body of a 56 year old.

Jenna huffed, how hard could it be to take a picture of a man, that people considered very photogenic since he had been announced as Doctor Who. Well, she knew a trick.

“You know what, I could read you some fanfiction of Clara and the Doctor taking it wildly against the console in the Tardis,” she said as casually as she could but also a bit excited so it would produce some reaction.

And it did, “What?” he blurted and his mimic slipped into a confused - and in Jenna's opinion - adorable expression. That’s when she releases the shutter.

Peter didn't know if he should protest first over the mean trick, question her about the fanfiction or demand to delete the picture she had taken, "That was unfair!"

She smiled happily at the picture. It was totally him all over, with his fluffy hair, the _'life of their own'_ eyebrows and the hint of a smile - not to forget about his kind eyes she never could be sure which colour they actually had.

"Maybe," she only said in an almost whisper and Peter noticed how fond she seemed of the picture she just had taken. For a moment it confused him, surely she had seen hundred pictures of him in the media - they used to google the fan sides for rumours and theories about the storyline of the season, without going too deep to avoid embarrassment. Maybe it was as she had said, a picture of a friend not an actor.

"So, can I at least see it?" he asked after he had watched her for a while.

She shook herself out of the for him unknown daydream and shoved the phone over, "Sure."

He needed to smirk over his expression in the picture, in his opinion he looked ridiculous, but he was not an idle person, "That's hardly me," he pursed his lips and threw over one of his famous looks.

She observed him for a second, frowning, as if she made a hard scientific balance in her head and finally said, "Funny, because I think _that_ is actually you." Not the Doctor. Not the actor Peter Capaldi. Just Peter. He understood.

Their eyes locked and he didn't know how it came, but out of nowhere she was very close and one hand of hers was on his cheek. It surprised him. It surprised him that he didn't minded.

Her thumb brushed over the corner of his lips and he must have looked like a puppy shocked over so much affection - eyes wide open, following with his eyes every move she made.

Jenna must have noticed, when she smiled apologetically, and uttered, "Chocolate sauce ... from the pancakes."

Her eyes flickered down to his hands, his fingers had curled around her phone. Only then taking her hand away from his cheek, releasing her phone softly out of his grip. Her fingers touching his.

It was one of those moments, that happened very often lately, when he was unable to say something because words failed him. The only thing he then could do was watch Jenna, see what she would do next and he wondered if she knew that this was a time she was fully in control of him in every single aspect of his being. Not that he was desperately after it, but would she one day decide to kiss him in such a moment, he knew he wouldn’t stop her.

She didn't there, and simply leaned back again. "You alright?"

He blinked, "Yes! I just thought..."

"You just thought?"

"We... We are taking silly pictures of each other," he grabbed for his own phone. "How about one together?"

Jenna was not stupid, she knew of course what sometimes lingered between the two friends, she simply had decided not to mention it - knowing, this tactic wouldn't work forever. "Together?" a smile spread over her face. "Why not."

Peter grinned, there he was again, the 8 year old, "Come here!" He waited for her to come to him, already one arm spread so she could lean into him while he still sat on his stool, what did equalise the high difference.

"We both do make faces, yes?" Jenna asked. "I don't want to be the only one, and you are going to tease me with this forever and a day!"

He squeezed her slightly between his arms, "Stop being always such a control freak!"

"I'm not!" she grabbed his knee and he giggled.

"Ready? One, two, stupid face!"

They both made a grimace. Jenna inflated her cheeks and made a crossed eye stare, while Peter tried to touch his nose with his tongue looking all the same cross eyed.

"With all due respect, we look horrible!" Jenna snorted over the picture.

"Shall I delete it?" Peter asked unsure.

"No! Not before we made a print of it," she explained. "Then we delete it. Can we do another one? A normal one?"

"Sure," he held out the phone again. "I suppose I'm not allowed to make my Doctor pose?"

"No, you are not!" she bumped the side of her head slightly against his cheek.

"Hold still!" he commanded and slipped one hand under her arm over her shoulder to keep her still and then quickly released the shutter.

Turning the phone, he peered at the picture, loosen his grip around Jenna but not letting go, he only noticed when she had turned in his arm facing him, his hand now on her back, looking him in his eyes. He wanted to say something, but except a slight tremble of his lips nothing came off it.

"Any good?"

"What?"

"The picture?" she spanned her fingers around his wrist and turned the screen a bit. "Any good?"

He watched her looking at the picture and it needed a slight squeeze at his wrist to make him look down, "Yeah, think so," he took his hand from her back, softly gliding down her back, then placing it on his thigh. "What do you think?"

She only nodded at first, releasing his hand and retreated from him, "Love it. We need to print both of them."

He placed the phone aside, knowing she would need to do this for them, because he was useless when it came to the 21st century, "We might should clean up and go back. They will start looking for us."

"Yes," she only said and collected both their plates, placing it in the sink. Water running over them.

Jenna washed them up and Peter dried them, placing them back into the cupboard. They spent minutes in silence over it. Only when Jenna shot one last quick glance through the room, if everything was back in order, Peter broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"The best night shoot I ever had, in the best company I ever had and of course some great pancakes," he touched her cheek slightly brushing his finger over her skin. "...Chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?" she eyed him suspiciously, with a glint of misbelief in her eyes.

He was just about to say something, when they both heard their names called, so instead he smiled brightly at her, reaching for her hand, holding it tight, "Let's go! Let's go some time travelling!"

And that’s how it goes sometimes. In the middle of the night. Over pancakes and chocolate sauce.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the story? How about a comment or /and a kudo?  
> I publish on regular basis.


End file.
